Conventionally, disposable pull-on diapers are known and the disposable pull-on diapers directed to assure good fit of the crotch region of the diaper to the wearer's body are also known.
For example, the pant-type absorbent articles exemplarily disclosed in JP 2002-320641 (Patent Literature 1) are women's absorbent undergarments and disposable diapers each composed of a pant-type chassis and an absorbent structure including an absorbent body fixed to an interior surface of the pant-type cover. The absorbent structure has joining regions to the chassis along end portions thereof opposite in the longitudinal direction and along intermediate portions defined between these opposite end portions. Between each pair of the adjacent joining regions, a non-joining region is formed in which the absorbent structure is not joined to the chassis. Waist elastic elements extending in a width direction thereof are attached under tension to the chassis.